Make it Work
by flowercrown.love
Summary: Fast forward about 3 years after high school. Aria and Ezra are still trying to make it work. What happens when it becomes harder then ever to do so?


**I had to delete my other stories for some reasons. Sorry.**

It was a Saturday to any normal person. But to Aria and Ezra, it was quality time together day. Where they used it to get away from the world and everything else. They spent the day to go places they've never been before. Try new things has a couple. But not anymore. Everything came crashing down the night he asked her. That one question that was supposed to answer the question to their future together. She said no. they were happy together and everyone saw it. He treated her like a princesses. She accepted that. Then something in her mind changed. It went from happy to dark. He wanted to know why. His girlfriend was a unicorn and glitter person. Why did she change?

Aria was dealing with a lot. She changed her mood. She thought it would just affect her but it didn't. It affected her boyfriend too. And her best friends. Her parents and brother. They didn't know what to do. She shut everyone out. She didn't tell anyone. Not even Ezra. She was going to but never had the courage. Which is why she said no to 'will_ you marry me?' _has much has she wanted to say yes, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she told him what she did. He would probably hate her. She hates herself. She lost something she couldn't get back. She lost their baby. A little Fitz.

It was now Sunday and Aria was dragging around the house like usual. She was finally thinking of telling him about the baby. She would've told him the minute she took the test but she wanted to wait until his birthday. It was only a month away. She wasn't going to noticeable until then so she was safe. But that one day shattered.

_Aria was at the doctor's office. She was there for a checkup and wanted a picture of the baby for how she was going to tell Ezra. The doctor was currently checking the computer screen while waving the wand on Aria stomach. The doctor had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" Aria asked. Getting completely worried. "I'm sorry Ms. Montgomery. But it seems that you've lost your baby."_

She didn't do anything for that whole month. She only went to school and to doctor and therapist appointments. She told them both she wasn't ready to tell anyone. That was about 2 months ago. She was going to tell Ezra but she would then cry and imagine negative things. She got brochures telling her how she can cope with the miscarriage by herself. She got one of the brochures and started reading.

"_What is a miscarriage?_

_A miscarriage is the loss of a baby before 24 weeks of pregnancy. If the loss is experienced in the first 12 weeks of pregnancy it is called an early miscarriage. If the loss happens after this, it is called a late miscarriage. _

_How common is miscarriage?_

_It depends when it happens. Sadly, early miscarriages are very common. Often, a woman miscarries before she even realizes she's pregnant. Perhaps as many as three-quarters of all fertilized eggs are lost in the very earliest days of pregnancy. After a positive pregnancy test, there's about a one in five chance of having an early miscarriage. This is when most miscarriages happen. _

_Late miscarriage is much less common. It happens in about one in 100 pregnancies. Late pregnancy loss can be very hard to bear. At this stage, for many parents, the term "miscarriage" doesn't do justice to the depth of sorrow they feel at losing their baby. _

_Some women experience the anguish of recurrent miscarriage. This means that they have three or more miscarriages in a row. This happens to about one woman in 100. _

_What causes a miscarriage?_

_Early pregnancy loss usually happens because the embryo is not developing as it should. Chromosome problems are thought to be the most common cause. These problems usually happen for no reason. _

_To develop properly, a baby needs the right number of normal chromosomes. He'll need 23 from his mother and 23 from his father. Chromosomal abnormalities can prevent a baby from developing. These abnormalities may happen because there are the wrong number of chromosomes, or because there are changes to a chromosome's structure. In that case, the pregnancy ends at the embryo stage. _

_Late miscarriages are more likely to be because of a health problem in the woman rather than the baby, but this is not always the case. _

_If you have several miscarriages in a row, you may be desperate to know why this is happening to you. Sadly, in many cases, a cause simply cannot be found. You can take hope from the fact that three out of every four women who've had unexplained recurrent miscarriage go on to have a healthy baby."_

She set the brochure down and took a deep breath. She looked over at Ezra. For the first time in months, she took time to get a good look at him. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were red. He had scruff on his face which means he didn't bother to shave for work the next day. He has a bottle of scotch and a glass near him. He picked up the glass. He took a sip of it and grimaced at how strong it was. He had a box in his hand. It was the box he opened when he asked her to marry him. It was a beautiful vintage ring. It had 3 bands and a diamond pendant in the middle. The middle band was gold. He snapped the box close and slammed it into the draw. She looked on with tears in her eyes. She realized. She really screwed up.

She decided she was going to tell everyone. So in her and Ezra's small town house living room was about 12 people. Her, Ezra, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Toby, Caleb, Paige, Arias mom and her mom's boyfriend. Her dad and his girlfriend, the dean of the school. They all sat there waiting for Aria to tell them what was going on. She went over to Ezra and sat in his lap. The only thing anyone knew is that Aria's mood changed. If she wanted to explain EVERYTHING to them. She needed to start from the beginning. It was going to take a long time.

By the time she was finished everyone was shocked and had tears in their eyes. She felt good. Glad she didn't have to keep this to herself anymore. That it was finally off her back and she can try to move on, with the help of Ezra and family and friends.

Later that night, Ezra was getting ready for bed. Aria was sitting on the rocking chair in the corner watching him. Even though she told him everything that happened, she still felt guilty being near him because of his marriage proposal. When she said no, she had completely forgotten that he had been declined before. She forgot that his girlfriend before that declined his marriage proposal and left him there.

Ezra was laying in bed, facing the other way. That's how it's been for months now. She didn't allow Ezra to hold her while they slept. She would tell him she wasn't in the mood. He would then turn away. If she really wasn't up to it, he would sleep in the guest room.

"Ezra?" Aria said. "Yes?" he answered. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She got up and walked over to the bed. He turned so he was facing her. He sat up and opened his arms. For the first time in months, she crawled into his arms. He was glad she was back in his arms, that's where she belonged. She felt so safe. She was going to start talking but a wave of emotions rushed over her. She started crying. She felt bad for not telling Ezra about the baby. She felt bad that he had to be the main witness of her mood change. She wasn't proud of that. She felt really bad. She felt like she didn't deserve to be his girlfriend. But he stayed with her. He had faith that she would change one day. And she did. Today.

"I wanted to apologize, for putting you through my mood change. I didn't want to tell anyone what I went through. I felt ashamed. I was angry at myself for losing our baby" she said through the tears. Ezra ran a hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head. She felt that he too was crying. If she wanted to move on she had to accept his proposal. She turned her body to his and leaned forward. She crashed her lips to his and kissed him long and hard. She pulled back and put her finger on his lips before he can even continue. "Yes" she said. Ezra was confused and his face clearly showed it. "Yes, I will marry you." She told him. It took Ezra about a few minutes to process what she was saying. He then picked her up and swinged her around. He went into the office and opened the draw. He got the box out and open it. He took the ring and slid it on her finger. She looked at it and turned to Ezra. She smashed her lips to his and kept it there. Whenever she moved her lips to breathe he would move his lips to her neck. He stopped kissing her and swiped his hand across his office desk. He picked up Aria and let themselves get carried away.

The next morning they woke up in the guest bedroom. They already had sex in different parts of the house. The office, the guest bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, their bedroom and many more places. For the first time in months they both felt happy and carefree. They got up and decided to get ready for work/school. They both headed for the shower. But then decided it wouldn't be a good idea to be late for something because of sex. Ezra let Aria go first. He had to put everything back where it was. He also needed to grade about 3 papers. He got through 2 papers until Aria came out the bathroom. She went over to her dresser and picked out an outfit that showed she changed. She got dressed and waited in the rocking chair in the corner. She watched him get dressed. How his muscles flexed whenever he moved. He would look at her once in a while and give her a teasing smile. He would slowly dress knowing Aria loves it when he does that because she gets time to savor his body. Soon he finished dressing and they were both ready to head out. They both got into the car and headed off to campus.

The day was now done and Aria and Ezra were now on their way home. She still needed to tell everyone she accepted his proposal. She wanted to tell their parents first. When they got home, Aria went to the living room she grabbed the house phone and called her mom.

"Hello?" Ella answered after the 4th ring.  
"Hey mom, it's me." Aria said. "I wanted to talk to you." "Of course honey, what about?" Ella said in a worried tone. Ezra just came from the bathroom and he sat down next to Aria. She put the speaker on so he can also hear what Ella was saying. "I just wanted to tell you that I accepted Ezra's proposal." She said. She didn't hear Ella say anything. "Mom? You okay?" Aria said, worried Ella suddenly wouldn't like the idea of them getting married. "Of course I am. This is a lot to process. I mean only yesterday you told me that you lost a baby." Ella said. Her voice was shaking. She didn't want Aria have to rush into something to early. Aria sighed knowing the reason her mom was worried. "I want this mom. I am ready." She told her mom. "Well in that case, I know you are making the right decision. How about this weekend? You, Ezra, the girls and their mates and Ezra's dad. Come down to rosewood for a celebration dinner?" Ella said suddenly excited. Aria looked over at Ezra. He nodded his head Yes. "Sure, I'll call dad the Ezra's dad. After that the girls then call you back to tell you if everyone is going? Aria told her mom. "Sure honey, talk to you soon. Love you" Ella said. "Love you too mom." Aria said and then hanged up the phone. She looked over at Ezra. "One down, five more to go."

**How was this chapter? I planned on making it a one shot but then soon realized I have so much ideas for this story to just make it a one shot. **

**Review please? **

**I had to delete the other for some reasons. **


End file.
